This invention relates to a path-controlled adjustment device for a window pane of a motor vehicle.
Such path-controlled adjustment device, also called path-controlled window lifter, comprises a carrier assembly on which at least three guideways are provided, which define an adjustment path for an adjustable window pane and which are spaced from each other transversely to the adjustment path. The carrier assembly in principle can have a one-part or multipart design and in particular be equipped for incorporation into a motor vehicle door which contains a window pane to be adjusted by means of a window lifter.
For guiding an adjustable window pane along the adjustment path defined by the guideways, a driver is used here, which on the one hand includes means for connection of the window pane to be adjusted and which on the other hand is provided with guiding elements, such that with each of the at least three carrier-side guideways at least one guiding element each of the driver—movable along the associated guideway—is in engagement.
By coupling such driver, as known, with a window lifter drive, e.g.—in the case of a so-called cable window lifter—via a flexible pulling means which is connected with the driver, with a manual or motorized drive, the driver—guided by the carrier-side guideways—can be moved along the adjustment path defined by those guideways. The window pane to be adjusted, which is connected to the driver, is entrained thereby, in order to clear or close an associated window opening, depending on the direction of movement of the pane.
Path-controlled window lifters are used for example for adjusting window panes for frameless doors of a motor vehicle, e.g. in convertible cars. Beside the definition of a main adjustment direction in pull-off direction of the window pane, i.e. substantially the vertical vehicle axis (z-axis), the guideways usually serve for guiding the driver and the window pane connected thereto with a component of movement along the horizontal transverse vehicle axis (y-axis), i.e. vertically both to the vertical vehicle axis (z-axis) and to the longitudinal vehicle axis (x-axis). The guidance of the window pane with a component along the horizontal transverse vehicle axis (and hence vertically to the plane which is defined by the door into which the window lifter is to be incorporated) can be utilized, in order to press the window pane to the inside against a body-side seal, when closing the window opening, and thus ensure a safe closing of the window opening. In addition, the guideways also can force components of movement along the longitudinal vehicle axis (x-axis) on the driver and the window pane connected thereto, so that complex adjusting movements can be realized, which provide for an adaptation to a variety of different types of motor vehicle doors.
The associated carrier assembly here has a multipart, i.e. at least two-part design and comprises at least two carrier elements which are connected with each other at a plurality of fixing points. The adaptation to different designs of motor vehicle doors thereby is facilitated in that individual elements of the carrier assembly selectively can be adapted to different door surroundings. The carrier assembly, however, at the same time should be able to absorb and dissipate large forces which can act at the carrier assembly in operation of the adjustment device.